Heretofore, there has been known a server virtualization technology in which a virtual server called a VM (Virtual Machine) is operating on a server serving as an information processing apparatus. On the server, a VMM (Virtual Machine Monitor) performing various types of control relating to the VM, such as the creation of the VM, is operating. The VMM is called a hypervisor, for example, and manages hardware resources such as a memory and an IO (Input/Output) of the server.
As one of the functions relating to the server virtualization technology, there is a live migration that migrates a certain VM running on a server onto another server without stopping the operation of the VM. The live migration is used also in a cloud data center environment in which migration of the VM is executed freely.
When the VM is migrated by the live migration, a port profile corresponding to the VM to be migrated is also caused to be migrated in synchronization with the migration of the VM. The port profile includes information such as a VLAN (Virtual Local Area Network) and a QoS (Quality of Service). As a technique that automates the migration of the port profile, there is a protocol that is discussed in the IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.) 802.1Qbg. This protocol is what is called a VSI (Virtual Station Interface) discovery protocol.
An AMMP (Automated Migration of Port Profile) using the VSI discovery protocol is described below. FIG. 17 is a sequence diagram illustrating automated processing of a port profile according to the related art. A system configuration illustrated in FIG. 17 includes a migration source server on which a VM to be migrated is running, a migration destination server that is the migration destination of the VM to be migrated, a switch that is connected to the migration source server and the migration destination server, and a port profile DB that retains the port profiles of the VMs.
As illustrated in FIG. 17, the migration destination server creates a new VM on the server itself when receiving an instruction operation from an administrator or the like (S1). Subsequently, when receiving a live migration instruction from a management terminal or the like (S2), the migration source server performs pre-copy, while the VM to be migrated is in the condition of operating on the source server (S3 and S4). Specifically, the VMM, which is operating on the migration source server, transfers the content of a memory used by itself into the VMM of the migration destination server. The VMM of the migration source server repeats the pre-copy in accordance with a change amount in memory.
When the pre-copy is started, the migration destination server transmits a PRE-ASSOC message of the VSI discovery protocol to a migration destination port of the switch (S5). The switch, which has received the message, acquires the port profile corresponding to the VM to be migrated from the port profile DB (S6). Then, the switch transmits a PRE-ASSOC CONF message to the migration destination server as a response to the PRE-ASSOC message (S7).
Thereafter, the migration source server performs stop-and-copy when the change amount in memory becomes equal to or smaller than a predetermined value (S8 and S9). Specifically, the VMM of the migration source server temporarily stops the operation of the VM to be migrated and transfers the content of the memory used by itself into the VMM of the migration target server. During the pre-copy operation, the VM to be migrated is running on the migration source server. The stop-and-copy is performed after the VM stops.
When the stop-and-copy is started, the migration destination server transmits an ASSOC message of the VSI discovery protocol to the migration destination port of the switch (S10). The switch, which has received the message, applies the port profile acquired when receiving the PRE-ASSOC message to the migration destination port (S11). Then, the switch transmits an ASSOC CONF message to the migration destination server as a response to the ASSOC message (S12). After this onwards, the VM to be migrated runs on the migration destination server.
The migration source server transmits a DE-ASSOC message of the VSI discovery protocol to a migration source port of the switch (S13). The switch, which has received the message, removes the port profile corresponding to the VM to be migrated from the migration source port (S14). Then, the switch transmits a DE-ASSOC CONF message to the migration source server as a response to the DE-ASSOC message (S15). In this way, the migration of the VM and the automated migration of the port profile are executed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-124129
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-176178
The related art, however, has a problem in that the port profiles are not automatically set to the switches configured in a multi-level structure.
An example is described in which the VSI discovery protocol is applied to a blade server in which a plurality of insertable and removable servers called blades are mounted in a chassis. FIG. 18 is a schematic diagram illustrating automated processing of a port profile in a blade server according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 18, this system includes a blade server 1, a blade server 2, and an external switch 3 that connects the blade servers. A port profile DB server is connected to each blade server through the external switch. In each blade server, a switch blade that gathers a network of servers (CPU (Central Processing Unit) servers) is mounted. Each CPU server is connected to an external network or the other blade server through the switch blade. That is, the system illustrated in FIG. 18 has the multi-level structure of the switch blades and the external switch.
In such a system, S20 is described that indicates a case where a VM (A) operating on a CPU server 1a of the blade server 1 is migrated to a CPU server 1c of the blade server 1. In this case, PRE-ASSOC and ASSOC are exchanged between the CPU server 1c and the switch blade 1d, and DE-ASSOC is exchanged between the CPU server 1a and the switch blade 1d. As a result, the switch blade 1d can automatically acquire and set the port profile relating to the VM (A). In a case where the VM is migrated in the same blade server as in this case, the port profile in the external switch 3 does not need to be changed. The port profile of each switch thus can be automatically set.
Next, S21 is described that indicates a case where the VM (A) operating on the CPU server 1a of the blade server 1 is migrated to a CPU server 2a of the blade server 2. In this case, PRE-ASSOC and ASSOC are exchanged between the CPU server 2a and the switch blade 2c, and DE-ASSOC is exchanged between the CPU server 1a and the switch blade 1d. As a result, the switch blade 2c can automatically acquire and set the port profile relating to the VM (A). In a case where the VM is migrated between the blade servers as in this case, the port profile in the external switch 3 needs to be changed. The VSI discovery protocol is, however, a protocol defined between the blade server and the switch blade. That is, a server edge is present between the CPU server in the blade server and the switch blade. As a result, the port profile in the external switch is not automatically set even if the VSI discovery protocol is used.
Generally, the switch blade 1d notifies a network management system or the like of the migration of the VM and the network management system executes the setting of the port profile of the external switch 3. This technique, however, requires the network management system to have a port profile setting function newly established, which is expensive and therefore not practical.